NaruHina Fooly Cooly
by Yami no Kage
Summary: It's the same old Fooly Cooly, except with Naruto characters and a few OC's Main pairing: NaruHina. Side pairing: OCSakuIno
1. Chapter 1

NaruHina Fooly Cooly

Author's Note: I don't own Naruto, FOOLY COOLY, or any of their characters.

CHAPTER 1

_Crazy Humans or Crazy Aliens?_

Naruto and Hinata had just gotten out of school, and decided to go to the usual spot near the bridge to do their homework.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, how do I solve this problem?" Naruto asked, having problems with his homework

"I'm not sure, Naruto-kun. Maybe the teacher will let you skip that one," Hinata answered. "Umm, Naruto-kun… do you… wanna go somewhere private? We can always do our homework at home." she asked with a blush present on her face

Naruto was a little hesitant at first, but finally, he nodded, and he and Hinata went under the bridge to be alone.

**A few minutes later, underneath the bridge...**

Naruto and Hinata were holding each other close, making out peacefully. Naruto found the spot on Hinata's back that made her giggle every time he touched it.

"Naruto-kun, may I… leave my mark on you?" Hinata asked. Naruto hesitated a bit, but nodded, then chuckled and said, "Only if I can leave mine on you, hime." Hinata blushed heavily and nodded, and with that, they began kissing and sucking on each other's neck.

After a few minutes, they stopped and stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, Naruto's watch started beeping.

"Whoa! We've been here an hour longer then we should have! I guess time flies when we're having fun, ne, Hina-chan?", Naruto asked with his trade mark grin present on his face.

"I guess Naru-kun.", Hinata answered then said, "we should get back home now, but can we get something to drink first?"

"Sure Hina-hime I'm getting thirsty myself.", Naruto said with his trade mark smile present on his face.

**Scene skip, street leading to the bridge**

Unbeknown to Naruto and Hinata they were being watched by a pink haired woman wearing a red shirt, red leather arm bands, black short shorts with what looked like a white skirt on top of it, and long black boots riding a yellow vespa and a red haired man wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black fingerless gloves, red leather arm bands, blue jeans, and long black boots riding a flaming chopper.

"Its him, the blonde one Ryu-kun I can feel it.", said the pink haired woman grinning slightly evilly.

"Are you sure its him Sakura-chan, cause the last time you thought we found our guy it turned out he wasn't and we left him mentally scared.", said the red haired man who is now identified as Ryu.

"**Hey that was one time Ryu-baka this time I'm sure of it**.", The pink haired woman shouted who was now identified as Sakura.

"Okay okay I believe you just don't shout in my ear.", said Ryu slightly annoyed by his lover.

"Sorry bout that, well we should probably go get him now.", said Sakura.

"Yeah lets go koi.", said Ryu, after that they where off to the bridge to cause all kinds of crazy stuff.

**Scene skip, back at the bridge**

Naruto and Hinata had just gotten their sodas and where heading home, until they saw something coming towards them but they weren't sure who our what it was, because it was too fast to see.

"Naruto-kun what is that?", asked Hinata.

"I don't know, but I think it's a couple of bikers going crazy, we should probably get out of here before we get caught in the middle of what they're doing.", said Naruto, but before they could get away they heard one of the bikers shouting at the top of her longs "**All right luuuunch tiiiiiiiiiimmme**," and saw a crazy woman swinging around what seemed like a guitar, then all of a sudden the girl's vespa hit a small pot hole and she flew right in to Naruto's head and hitting her head in the process knocking them both unconscious.

"**Naruto**!", hinata shouted as she ran to her boy friend, but before she could get to him the other biker got off his bike and ran right passed her shouting "**Sakura-chan are you all right**.".

Hinata got too Naruto and tried to wake him up, but to no avail. Meanwhile the red haired biker(a.k.a Ryu) started to do the same thing only he had more luck waking up _his_ girlfriend.

Sakura had finally opened her eyes after three minutes, looked up at Ryu, smiled, and said, "I must be in heaven, cause im looking at one **Hot **angel."

"Oh thank kami your ok Sakura-chan.", Ryu said as he held her closer then before then said "I thought you were a goner for sure this time."

"Oh come on I've been in worse situations before so me fling off my vespa is no problem. Speaking of my vespa where is it?", asked Sakura.

"umm don't we have something to do first hime, like our mission.", Ryu exclaimed.

"Oh yeah that's right, we can get my vespa later.", said Sakura while getting up off the ground

They then turned their attention to Hinata trying to wake Naruto up, and Sakura began to freak out when she saw Naruto lying on the ground unconscious.

"Oh my god he's dead this young boy is completely dead, and what's worse is… I killed him by accident when I wanted to kill him on purpose.", Sakura shouted while going crazy.

Ryu was trying to calm sakura down and also trying to tell her that she didn't kill the kid, thankfully for him he succeeded.

"Wait I've got an idea, Ryu please don't hate me for this.", said Sakura leaving Ryu and Hinata to wonder what she was going to do.

Sakura then pushed Hinata out of her way, grabbed Naruto, wiped his mouth off, shouted **COME BACK TO LIFE**, and then she gave Naruto CPR, though Hinata thought she was kissing him( which of coarse got Hinata to freak out.), Hinata would have tried to stop her but she thought Sakura might hurt her Naruto-kun.

Three minutes had past and Sakura was still giving Naruto CPR. "**Hey Yaminokage can you hurry this up I'm starting to get jealous here**.", said Ryu shouted to the author, then the author decided to listen to Ryu so as to avoid getting hurt. Then finally Naruto woke up and freaked out after he saw someone other then Hinata kissing him.

"Yay he's alive and that means I get to kill him on purpose this time.", Sakura said happily.

"Wait what did she say.", Naruto shouted in confusion. Then Sakura got her guitar, held it like a baseball bat, shouted **Round two** and smacked Naruto in the head knocking him out again. Then she looked to her side saw her vespa and said "So that's where you were.".

"Nice hit hime.", Ryu said complementing her. Sakura smiled and said in a cute voice "Thank you honey now would you get the_thing _out of him so we can leave?", "Sure thing Sakura-chan.", Ryu answered, he then went to Naruto, grabbed him up by the ankles, and started shaking him like crazy

"It's not coming out Sakura-chan I think you need to hit him again.", Ryu said. Then Hinata decided enough was enough and pulled Naruto away from Ryu and shouted "**Look I don't know who you two are but leave me and **"**Naruto-kun alone**.", after she was done shouting Naruto woke up again and shouted in pain do to Sakura hitting him in the head a few minutes ago.

"Naruto-kun are you ok.", Hinata asked obviously worried for him.

"I'm fine Hinata-chan.", Naruto answered then shouted at Sakura "**What the hell did you do to me**.".

"CPR, what do you think I did kiss you, no offense but your not type kid.", Sakura answered

"**That's not what I meant baka**.", Naruto shouted again then wiped off his face then turned his head to spit.

While Hinata was helping Naruto up off the ground Ryu and Sakura hopped on their bikes and by the time Naruto and Hinata noticed Ryu and Sakura had already turned the keys.

"**You are useless blonde and by the way your stenciled whiskers suck**.", shouted Sakura.

"**What do you mean useless and for your information I was born this way, and Hinata happens to think their cute**.", Naruto shouted back

Sakura simply stuck her tongue out at Naruto and took off as well as Ryu, as Naruto and Hinata watched the two drive off they began wondering if those two escaped from the loony bin.

Naruto and Hinata had decided to head home (I forgot to mention they live together at Naruto's house, you see Hinata lost her family in a car accident ,only her and her little sister Hanabi survived, after they had recovered from their injuries Naruto's father and mother Minato and kushina had taken in Hinata and Hanabi, (Minato and kushina had been good friends with Hinata's parents since they were kids and had become Hinata and Hanabi's godparents shortly after Hinata was born) though they missed their family they liked living with Minato and kushina, because Kushina she lets Hanabi stay up a little later then on Fridays to watch movies and eat snacks, Minato let Hinata live with Naruto in his room(with Naruto's permission of course) , but most importantly they all love each other and thought of Minato and Kushina as their new family.

**Scene skip, Naruto and Hinata's house**

Naruto and Hinata had just got back home hoping their troubled day was over, when they got through the door Kushina ran up to them and started hugging them tightly.

"Thank kami you two are home I got so worried about you two, are you two ok?", asked kushina worriedly

"We're fine mom, but why were you so worried we're only late by an hour.", said Naruto.

"I saw on the news that two psychopaths were causing all kinds of chaos in town today, though I couldn't see their faces, so I thought they might have gotten to you two and hurt you or something, but Im glad you two are ok.", Kushina explained, then she noticed a strange bump on Naruto's forehead and asked, "Naruto-kun did you get hurt or something cause there's a big bump on your forehead.".

"Oh my gosh Naruto-kun there is a bump on your forehead, it must have happened when you…. Fell on the side walk and hit your head.", Hinata said trying to lie as to not upset Kushina, normally she hates to lie but this time she had to.

When Naruto realized he had a bump he looked at Hinata confused but then realized why she lied "Oh yeah that hurt, mom can I go to the hospital and get it checked out, it doesn't feel serious but better safe then sorry right mom?", Naruto asked.

"Well ok, but at least wait till tomorrow cause its starting to get late ok?", Kushina answered.

"All right mom, does this mean Hinata and I get the day off tomorrow?", Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun its Saturday tomorrow.", Hinata answered.

"Oh yeah guess I forgot when I hit my head, oh by the way is dad home yet mom?", Naruto asked

"Not yet sweetie, he'll be home after everybody's asleep.", Kushina answered and said "You two should probably get ready for bed soon, oh and Hanabi is already asleep so when you two go upstairs to your room please try not wake her?".

"Ok mom, besides Im getting kind of tired any way, how about you Hinata-chan?", Naruto asked. Hinata nodded and the two of them headed to their room

**Scene skip, Naruto and Hinata's room**

Naruto and Hinata were getting ready for bed when Hinata noticed that Naruto was wincing in pain and holding his head.

"Is that bump hurting you that much Naruto?", Hinata asked worriedly

"Im fine Hina-chan the pain just comes and goes that's all.", Naruto answered.

"If you want I could help soothe the pain Naruto?", Hinata asked

"I'd love that very much Hina-hime thanks.", Naruto asked, and so Hinata tried to find a way to stop the pain. She tried For an hour but nothing seemed to work, but then she thought if she couldn't get rid of the pain with medicine maybe she can get rid of the pain in a different way.

"Um Naruto since none of my medicine is working can I try to at least help you soothe your pain in a… different way?", Hinata asked blushing a bit

"Ok what did you have in mind Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked

"Well…I know we agreed to wait until we're both ready for this, but…I really want to help you with your pain.", Hinata said

"Hinata are you trying to say you… want to have…_sex_ with me?" Naruto asked blushing a bit, Hinata then blushed a crimson red while she was nodding, then Naruto asked. "I mean its ok with me, but are you sure you want to do this, you don't have to if you don't want to.".

"I do want to do this Naruto-kun, because I love you and I was ready for a while, but I didn't know if you were ready yet that's all." Hinata answered still blushing.

"Well ok, if your ready then Im ready Hina-hime, but I promise you that lust will not get in the way, Im only doing this because I love you, and because I want to make you happy.", Naruto said blushing a bit. He then went over to the door, locked it so either his mom or Hanabi don't enter and see what he and Hinata were doing.

**Beginning lemon**

Naruto and Hinata started off by making out on the bed while taking each others shirts off, Hinata licked the bottom of Naruto's lip asking for entrance which Naruto gladly gave her, their tongues danced in each others mouths which got hinata to start moaning in pleasure. Then Hinata stopped for and asked. "Naruto-kun can I try… something to help us both…feel more pleasure?"

"Sure Hina-hime Im ready for anything you got planed.", Naruto answered

Hinata then started to take her pants and panties off and after she was done she pulled off Naruto's pants and boxers as well(now they're completely naked), she saw that Naruto's member was fully erect and noticed that it was bigger then she thought it would be( just so you know this isn't the first time she saw Naruto's member, as they take showers together often, but like what Hinata and Naruto said they waited until they were both ready to make love.).

"Hey Hina-hime just out of curiosity what do you plan to do.", asked Naruto.

"I…I was going to…give you…a blow job Naru-kun.", Hinata answered hesitantly.

Naruto was a little shocked and asked "How do you know what a blow job is Hinata-chan?".

"I accidentally read one of Jariya's books(Jariya is Naruto's grandfather in this fic, and Tsunade is his grandmother), and…well I got curious after I found out what the book was, so I kept reading, I hope your not mad at me for that Naruto-kun.", Hinata answered, hoping Naruto wasn't mad.

"No Im not mad Hinata-chan I was just a little shocked that's all.", Naruto said then thought "_I really need to tell Ero-baka to stop leaving his books out where people can see, I really don't want mom or Hanabi-chan to find them._"

"Arigato Naru-kun.", Hinata said then asked, "do you still want me to do that for you? I don't mind.".

"Sure, as long as I get to return the favor for you after your done.", Naruto answered with his trade mark grin on the whole time.

Hinata smiled and nodded at Naruto, then she lowered her face to his member, licking the head of his dick just to tease him, then finally she took all of him into her mouth and sucked on his rock hard dick.

"Ahh…Hinata-chan that feels so good…ahh oh yeah.", Naruto groaned in pleasure as he ran his fingers through her beautiful indigo hair that he loved so much.

Hinata then started bobbing her head up and down on his shaft, sucking hard every time she got to the tip, while making sure she used her tongue as well.

After three minutes Naruto was on the edge, but before he could warn her he climaxed in her mouth.

"Hinata-chan Im sorry, I tried to warn you but…", before Naruto could finish saying what he was going to say Hinata pulled off of his shaft making sure to take all of his cum with her.

"Naruto-kun your juices taste sweet like cinnamon!", Hinata said smiling

"Well then since you got to taste my juices…can I taste yours?", Naruto asked hesitantly, after getting the ok from Hinata he flipped her over on her back, lowered his head to her clit, and started to lick said clit slow and gently causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Naruto-kun…it feels so good…please stick your tongue inside me.", Hinata moaned, obviously enjoying this.

Naruto then did as Hinata wanted him to do and stuck his tongue into her soft, warm, and wet vagina. Then started licking around inside of her vagina, he soon found a nub that made Hinata's back arch every time he licked there(which he did quite often).

Hinata at this point moaned even louder then before, but low enough so that Hanabi wouldn't wake up and that kushina wouldn't hear.(not that she would get upset if she found out that Naruto and Hinata had sex or anything she knows those two are in love, and who is she to get in the way of their happiness).

After five minutes, Hinata was on the edge and said "Naruto-kun…I…Im… Im Cumming!", and with that she came into Naruto's waiting mouth.

After Naruto licked Hinata's clit clean, he looked up at her, smiled, and said "Your juices taste sweet, like blackberries Hina-hime.", Naruto said then asked "Do you want to go all the way, or do you want to stop now?".

"I…I want to go…all the way with you…Naru-kun…I want you…to have all of me…please take all of me, take me as yours, as I take you as mine." Hinata said blushing a crimson red.

Naruto loved Hinata so much, to him she was his angel, and he would do anything to make his beautiful angel happy.

Naruto then positioned his shaft at her entrance, then he asked "Are you sure your ready for this koi?". after Hinata nodded, Naruto quickly sheathed his member inside her soft, warm vagina

Hinata cried out in pain, (do to the fact that she was a virgin) and a few tears escaped as well, Naruto held Hinata close and started kissing her, so she wouldn't feel to much pain.

" _This is amazing, Naruto-kun's kisses are getting rid of my pain, but how…maybe its __because we're meant for each other._" Hinata thought to her self as she made the kiss deeper,

Their tongues dancing in each others mouths once again, which gave both of them even more pleasure.

Then without saying anything, Hinata motioned for Naruto to continue, he started pumping in and out her slowly at first then picked up speed as Hinata moaned in pleasure, and also how it started to feel better and better.

"Hinata-chan your insides feel so good.", Naruto said as he held Hinata close

"Oh…ahh…Naru-kun its in so deep…its almost reaching the end of my kitty.", Hinata moaned in pleasure(Hinata doesn't like to swear so that's why she said kitty instead of pussy) then asked "Could you…ahh…ahhh fondle and suck on my breasts too?".

Naruto then started to suck on Hinata's left breast and fondling her right, as he sucked on her she mewed in pleasure, Hinata was in heaven now and she was loving every minute of it.

Finally after two hours Hinata cried out "**Naruto-kun… Im ahh Cumming.**" and with that she came all over Naruto's dick, which also caused Naruto to climax.

"**Hina-chan…Im Cumming too**." Naruto said as his cum flooded into Hinata's uterus.

**End lemon**

Naruto and Hinata both started panting as they held each other close, after Naruto pulled out of her completely Hinata asked him, "Naruto-kun, when can we have a baby?", Naruto was a little shocked but still he always imagined starting a family with Hinata.

"When ever you want to koi, cause I'd be more then happy to start a family with you.", Naruto answered then asked "Wait aren't you going to get pregnant from…what we just did?"

"No, Im on birth control remember, but I'll stop taking it when we're ready for a baby.", Hinata exclaimed then yawned, "Im starting to get sleepy Naruto-kun, can you hold me as Im falling asleep please?"

"Of course I will koi.", Naruto answered, and realized "Hey my headache is gone, thanks for helping me get rid of the pain Hina-hime."

Hinata looked up at him and was about to kiss him good night until she saw something wrong with Naruto's head.

"Naruto-kun what's that on your forehead!", Hinata almost shouted.

"What do you mean, what's wrong?", Naruto asked a little worriedly

Hinata got a mirror, showed it to Naruto, and what he saw freaked him out.

"**Oh my god I got a horn bump!**", Naruto shouted, then said, "This must have happened when that pink haired psycho girl hit me in the head with her guitar.".

Naruto and Hinata heard a knock on the door and they panicked a bit, "One moment please?", Hinata asked through the door as she and Naruto hurried to get their pajamas on, all the while hoping it wasn't kushina at the door.

After a minute of getting their cloths on, And finding a way to hide the horn/bump on Naruto's head,(turns out Naruto just needed to hold it down with a band aid) Hinata finally opened the door, and to her surprise she found Hanabi standing out side the door crying.

"Hanabi-imoto chan what's wrong, are you ok?" Hinata asked worriedly, letting Hanabi in their room.

"Neechan…I had a nightmare… about the day our parents died…only…you died too, at the hospital we went to… after the accident.", Hanabi said while crying a little bit.(just so you know Hanabi six in this story)

Hinata held Hanabi close in an attempt to calm her down, then Naruto held both Hinata and Hanabi close to help comfort both of them.

"I don't want you to die Neechan, I don't want to go through the pain of losing another loved one, I don't think I can take it.", Hanabi said crying in Hinata's shirt.

"Shhh its alright Hanabi-chan I promise you I won't die, there are so many things in life I plan to do.", Hinata said comfortingly, then asked, "Is it ok if Hanabi-chan sleeps with us tonight so we can keep her comfortable Naruto-kun?".

"Sure its ok I mean I'm her big brother after all right.", Naruto said

Naruto and Hinata got in bed with Hanabi, and held her close, keeping her comfortable. Finally Hanabi fell asleep, and Naruto and Hinata fell asleep as well.

**Scene skip, Kushina's room**

Kushina was fast asleep dreaming of one day having another baby with Minato, when she woke up to the sound of her bedroom door opening.

"Huh who's there?", Kushina asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's me Honey, sorry about waking you up.", Minato said.

"That's alright, could you please get in bed with me, I really wanna snuggle?", Kushina asked.

Minato did as she asked and got in bed with her and held her close as she snuggled.

"Guess what Minato-kun, I had a dream about having another baby with you.", Kushina said smiling.

"Really, that's great Kushina-chan.", Minato said as he kissed her.

"Minato-kun, can we have another baby, I really want another one, and besides I think Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi would be happy about us having anther baby.

Minato smiled and said "Sure I'd love to have another baby with you.".

Kushina then put on a seductive smile and asked "May we start now?".

Minato grinned and said "I'd love that Hime.".

**Begin lemon**

**Time and scene skip, morning, outside**

Naruto and Hinata were on their way to the hospital to find out what that bump on Naruto's head was, and if it was serious.

"Don't mess with it Naruto-kun, you could make it worse then it is.", Hinata said to Naruto.

"I can't help it koi, it itches and I can't stop scratching it.", Naruto said

"Well let me help you with,", before Hinata could finish what she was saying, she suddenly realized that someone was following them quietly. She let out an eeep and jumped in Naruto's arms once she found out it was Ryu and Sakura.

"What do you two want? Don't you think you caused us enough pain already?", Naruto said holding Hinata close.

"Look we just want to know if any thing weird happened to you after we left yesterday.", Ryu explained.

"I don't know what your talking about. Hinata-chan I think we should get going now.", Naruto said leading Hinata away from Ryu and sakura.

"Hey whiskers what's that on your head, a pimple?", Sakura asked, then turned to look at Ryu and asked "Looks kinda sick, doesn't it Ryu-kun?"

Ryu nodded and asked "Do you think he's hiding something koi?"

As Ryu and Sakura Continued to talk about the band aid on Naruto's head Naruto and Hinata made a break for it, and when Ryu and Sakura finally noticed Naruto and Hinata we're gone.

"Damn it we let them escape.", Ryu said a little bit mad at himself.

"Don't worry honey we'll catch them, because I know where their going, the hospital.", Sakura exclaimed.

"How do you know that Sakura-hime?", Ryu asked.

"I over heard them talking about it as we snuck up behind them.", Sakura explained.

Ryu, and Sakura both evil grins on their faces, and started to head toward the hospital.

**Scene skip, the hospital with Naruto and Hinata.**

Naruto and Hinata where waiting in the check up room for the results of what the bump on Naruto's head was, when a pink haired girl with sunglasses, and a medical mask come in with Naruto's test results.

"So nurse is the bump on Naruto-kun's head serious?", Hinata asked concerned.

The nurse looked at the chart, and said in a strange accent, "Hmmmm the bump on his head seems to be a symptom a some kind of disease called cliptonic…something or other I don't know, it says right here it's a common disease where kids grow horns from trying to hard on school work or something.".

"Hey wait a minute that's a lie.", Naruto stated.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?", Hinata asked.

"There's no such thing as a disease that makes kids grow horns Hinata-chan!, this nurse is has to be a fake. ", Naruto answered.

After Naruto was done talking, the nurse giggled evilly, pulled out a guitar, took off the sunglasses and mask revealing herself to be Sakura, and said "Your right I lied, so then what is the truth UNDERNETH THE BANDAID.".

Sakura raised her guitar up in the air and tried to hit Naruto in the head, Naruto and Hinata barely dodge Sakura's attack(I forgot to mention that Sakura's Guitar is a pink X-plorer) .

"What are you doing!", Naruto and Hinata said in unisen.

Sakura acting all demonic, turned her head to Naruto and Hinata, and said evilly "**Stay right there humans, I'm going to make Naruto feel all better for you missy**.", as she lifted her guitar attempting to hit Naruto in the head again, but missed again.

While Sakura was going crazy trying to find Naruto and Hinata, they escaped with out her noticing.

**Naruto's house**

Naruto and Hinata had just got back home once they were sure the crazy people weren't following them.

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan dinner is ready.", Kushina shouted down the hall, then said "Oh and just so you know I hired a couple of house keepers to help me around the house, and they're going to stay with us for a while too I hope that's okay".

"Sure thing mom.", Naruto answered

When Naruto and Hinata got to dinning room they saw just exactly who their house keepers were, it was none other then Ryu and Sakura.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?", Naruto shouted while pointing at them.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Naru-Hina FOOLY COOLY

Authors note (I don't own any Naruto, FOOLY COOLY, OR any of their characters.)

Authors note 2 (Ryu Ryugami is my OC.)

Chapter.2 Let the randomness BEGIN

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?", Naruto shouted while pointing at Ryu and Sakura.

"What your not happy to see us?" the two asked in unisen looking all innocent and cute.

"Oh so you already know each other? Well that's great now the only thing left is the tour of the house/bakery.", Kushina said happily.

"Wait I don't think that's a good idea. Wait where's Hanabi-imoto chan and where is dad?", Naruto said.

"Hanabi's at her friends house for a sleepover, and Minato-kun is a little late coming home.", Kushina answered.

"Well since you two are finished eating lets get the tour started, Naruto, Hinata you two can go ahead and eat while I give Ryu and Sakura here the tour of our home.", Kushina said as if she didn't hear the first thing Naruto said.

"Why do I have the feeling things in our home aren't going to be the same anymore?", Naruto asked Hinata.

"I don't know, but just in case we should keep an eye on them.", Hinata answered.

And so the tour began.

**Time skip 30 mins later**

"Well that's it for the tour, so when can you two start?", kushina asked.

"Right now if you want us to.", Ryu answered.

"Splendid, since most of the day is already gone your only job for today will be to clean the entire bathroom, everything you need to get started is in the bottom of the sink, I'll be back in a few hours to see how your doing.", said Kushina.

After she left Ryu and Sakura got strait to work.

When they got inside the bathroom Sakura got a smart yet kinky idea.

"Hey Ryu-kun why don't clean with our cloths off, that way we don't get our cloths wet and we at least have a little fun while cleaning?", Sakura asked looking cute.

"That's a good idea hime.", Ryu answered with a perverted smile while locking the door so nobody would come in and see them naked.

"Good now you just sit back and enjoy the show.", Sakura said as she started to dance and strip for Ryu.

**Begin lemon**

Ryu sat down and watched his pink haired angel dance for him, whether stripping or just for fun, he loved to watch her dance.

Sakura had finished taking off her shorts and started taking off her shirt, as she finished, she snapped her fingers and suddenly the bathroom was instantly clean.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did you just use your power to clean the bathroom?", Ryu asked.

"I just didn't feel like cleaning it by hand, besides with the bathroom clean you and I can have some fun.", Sakura said smiling and taking her bra off revealing her breasts.

"You know what? I think you planned this from the minute we walked in this room.", Ryu said smiling.

"You bet honey.", said Sakura smiling while still dancing and slowly taking off her panties and revealing her flower to Ryu.

Finally Sakura had finished stripping and asked Ryu, " Since all my cloths are off, may I take off yours?".

Ryu nodded and Sakura started taking of Ryu's shirt. Once the shirt was off she unzipped Ryu's pants, took off both his pants and boxers, and started liking his fully erect member to tease him.

"Ah Sakura-chan,", Ryu groaned as sakura began sucking on his dick, and said "Suck harder hime.".

Sakura did as Ryu said and sucked harder, only she sucked harder then Ryu thought she would.

"Ohh kami that feels so good Sakura-hime.", Ryu groaned as he ran his fingers through her soft silky pink hair.

Sakura was happy about how Ryu loved how she pleasured him. "_Wow by the sound of it he sounds like he's going to cum soon, I knew I was good at pleasuring him but I had no idea I was this good._", Sakura thought to herself.

Finally Ryu came inside Sakura's waiting mouth, Sakura pulled of his dick taking all of his cum with her, stood up, swallowed his cum and said "You taste good Ryu-kun like dragon fruit.

Sakura then wrapped one of her legs around Ryu's shoulder and started playing with her vagina. Ryu was a bit surprised.

"_She's never done this before, I don't know how she came up with this idea, but it's really turning me on._", Ryu thought to himself.

"Do like this Ryu-kun? I came up with this idea to spice things up in our relationship.", Sakura asked as she continued to finger herself while mewing in pleasure at how good it felt.

"I love it hime.", Ryu said then noticed Sakura looked like she was going to cum soon.

Ryu took out Sakura's fingers and replaced them with his tongue.

"Ahh…Ahhh…Ryu-kun your tongue feels so good.", Sakura moaned.

As Ryu continued to lick Sakura's clit he found a nub that made Sakura moan loader when he licked there(Which he did quite often).

"Ahh… Ryu-kun I can't hold it in any more… I'm gonna cum…I'm gonna **cum**.", Sakura moaned as she came in Ryu's mouth.

Ryu drank up her cum and said "You taste like Cherries hime, its so good.".

After a moment of resting Ryu asked " Do you want to go all the way koi?".

"You bet I do Ryu-kun, especially after coming this far.", Sakura said as leaned against the wall and opened herself up for Ryu.

Ryu slid his dick inside Sakura's vagina and started pumping in and out of her.

"Oh kami…your dick feels so damn good, I think you got a bit bigger.", Sakura moaned in pleasure.

Ryu grinned at Sakura's complement and said "Really? Thanks, you actually feel tighter.".

Sakura smiled, laid Ryu down on the floor, and moved up and down on Ryu's cock.

"Ah…Sakura-chan that feels great.", Ryu said as he placed his hands on her butt, then pinched it.

"OH, hey.", Sakura moaned.

"Now don't tell me you didn't like that.", Ryu said smiling.

Sakura playfully punched him on the shoulder, laid on top of him, kiss him, and said "Of coarse I loved that you little perv.".

Sakura continued moving her hips up and down on Ryu's shaft, and as she was doing this Ryu played with her breasts and sucked on her nipples.

Then Ryu got on top of Sakura and pumped in and out of her, picking up speed as She moaned loader and loader and at how much it felt good. Then finally they both were on the edge.

"Ahh…ahh Ryu-kuuuuun.", Sakura moaned as she came all over Ryu's Dick.

"Sakura-chaaaaan.", Ryu groaned as he came inside of her.

They both rested for five minutes(Sakura had gotten back on top at this point), then looked at each other, smiled, kissed, got up, and got dressed.

**End lemon**

As they were about to leave Sakura Spotted three small yet familiar characters obviously girls laying on the floor with nose bleeds and wet spots between their legs, one wearing all black with short silver hair, one wearing all yellow with long blonde hair, and the other wearing a white sleeveless shirt, black shorts with a half blue skirt, and brown hair.

"Oh my god Paine, Rikku, Yuna. What are you three doing here?", asked Sakura but no response as they were unconscious(The Kingdom Hearts 2 versions of Rikku, Yuna, and Paine, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters).

"More importantly when did they get here?", Ryu asked.

"We'll worry about that later, for now though lets just get them cleaned up and out of these wet cloths, I don't want them to catch a cold.", Said Sakura obviously worried for her three friends.

Ryu, and Sakura got the three girls out of their cloths and wrapped them up in clean, dry rags.

Just as they got dressed and about to leave, Kushina knocked on the door and asked "Is the bathroom clean yet? I don't mean to rush you guys but my father in law needs to use it.".

"We're all done we just need to unlock the door and that's it.", Ryu said unlocking the door letting Kushina in.

After examining their work she turned to them, smiled, and said "You guys did better then I thought you'd do, Awww you have cute dolls Sakura-chan ?", Kushina asked looking at the three small figures in Sakura's hands.

"_I wish they were dolls._" , Ryu muttered to himself

Then Kushina said "Well since you two are done you can head up to your room now and redecorate it if you want.". And with that Ryu, and Sakura thanked Kushina and went to their room.

**Scene skip Naruto and Hinata's room**

Naruto and Hinata were heading to their room when they heard strange noises coming from said room.

"What's going on in there Naruto-kun?", Hinata asked slightly worried.

"I don't know Hina-chan, but I'm gonna find out.", Naruto said as he went over to the door and opened it.

To Naruto and Hinata's surprise they saw Ryu getting beat in the head with a small sword by a tiny, floating, silver haired, naked girl calling him a pervert(Sakura was trying to calm her down), another small girl(this one with brown hair) going through the dresser drawers with yet another small girl(this one with long blonde hair).

"Check it out Yunie this Hinata girl has lavender panties in here.", said Rikku show off the panties, then said "But she doesn't have any thing in my size.".

"If they where your size Rikku-chan you'd look so cute with them on.", Yuna said.

"What do you think about me now when I'm completely naked?", Rikku asked seductively with a smile while moving closer to Yuna.

Yuna answered by holding Rikku close and kissing her passionately.

Finally Naruto couldn't take it anymore And Shouted "What the hell is going on here? And who are those three fairies?"

**One hour later**

After getting a quick explanation about Rikku, Yuna, and Paine,(and how they hate being called fairies and how they prefer to be called Sprites) Naruto was a little confused, but thought as long as they didn't try to hurt him or Hinata they were ok in his book(especially the one that hit Ryu in the head).

"Sorry that we went in your room, but our room is connected to your room and well…we got curious.", Yuna apologized.

Naruto was about scold them, but Hinata was the first to speak.

"Your forgiven this time guys, just please don't go through our stuff again ok.", Hinata said.

"Ok.", Yuna and Rikku said in unisen.

"Well I guess if Hinata forgives you guys then so do I. By the way Yuna-san why were you kissing Rikku-san if you don't mind me asking?", Naruto asked.

"Because Rikku-chan, Paine-chan, and I are lovers, though we occasionally do _that_ kind of stuff with Ryu-kun and Sakura-chan.".

"Ok, a little to much info, but if it makes you guys happy then whatever.", Naruto said.

"Um…Rikku, Yuna, Paine If you need some cloths I'm sure my little sister Hanabi-chan has some doll pajamas that might fit you?", Hinata said slightly looking away when she noticed they were still naked.

"Thanks Hinata-san that'd be great.",Yuna answered kindly.

After gaining an answer she asked Naruto to help her look for said cloths, and after they left Paine decide to speak up.

"So Ryu-baka, why were you holding me so close to you when I was knocked out.", said Paine looking a little mad.

"Well…to be honest you looked so cute just sleeping there in my arms I couldn't help but hug you.", Ryu answered.

Paine blushed a little, smiled and asked "Do you …really think I'm cute?" gaining a nod from Ryu. She then went over to him and kissed him passionately, and snuggled against him.

**Time skip 30 minutes later**

Naruto and Hinata got back to their room with plenty of doll pajamas for Rikku, Yuna, and Paine which they thanked them for.(Paine was a little disappointed that there wasn't any thing in black, or any thing with Skulls, skelatons, etc, but she made do with what she had.)

"Now that that's over, lets get back to business, what are you hiding underneath the bandaid Naruto-san?", Sakura asked.

"How long are you,", Before Naruto could finish what he was saying he shouted in pain, because his head started hurting again only this time it felt as if something was going to come out.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?", Hinata asked Naruto obviously worried for him.

Ryu, Sakura, Rikku, Yuna, and Paine took their fighting stances ready for whatever may come out. Finaly a red robot with a TV screen face came out of Naruto's head, but it wasn't alone for a gaint hand robot came out and grabed Hinata and jumped out the window. The red robot tried to stop the other robot but it was to fast for it, so the red robot chased after the other robot.

In the distance Naruto could hear Hinata screaming and calling for him to save her.

"Guys you have to help me save Hinata-chan and destroy those robots.", Naruto pleaded, putting his confustion about two robots coming out of his head aside for now.

"Alright we'll help, girls lets go.", Ryu said as he grabed Naruto's shirt and teleported him, the girls, and Naruto out of Naruto and Hinata's room.

**Scene skip; the bridge**

Naruto and the others quickly arrived at the bridge waiting for the robots.

"What are we doing here? We should be out looking the robots.", Naruto said.

"Their heading this way, I saw Kanti chasing the giant robot hand in this direction.", Ryu said grabing his guitar out of nowhere(I forgot to mention Ryu's Guitar is a red BC Rich War beast with double EMG Humbuckers).

"Who the hell is Kanti?", Naruto asked and Ryu answered " The red robot that came out of your head, and just so you know he's a friend, and it looks like hes already here." pointing in front of Naruto.

Naruto saw the robot hand flying his direction holding on to a screaming Hinata being chased by the red robot now identified as Kanti.

"Hold on Hinata I'm coming.", shouted Naruto and immediately ran toward the flying robot hand, but was stoped by Sakura who pulled Naruto out of the way.

"Let go you baka I have to save Hinata.", Naruto shouted.

"Trust me Naruto-san your gonna want to stay out of the way, But I assure you Hinata will be ok.", Sakura said holding Naruto back.

"Alright you damn bastard, lets rock.", Ryu said snapping his fingers at the last thing he said, after words a stage showed up out of nowhere in a puff of smoke along with Ozzy Osbourne and his band (I do not own Ozzy's band or Ozzy himself for that matter) .

"Alright people I want you all to **BARK AT THE MOON**(I do not own the song Bark at the moon).", Shouted Ozzy into the air.

**Ryu and Ozzy's band start playing Bark at the moon**

"What the hell?", Naruto shouted in confusion.

"Hey Naruto the robot is going to let Hinata go, so open up your arms and **Catch**.", Rikku, Yuna, and Paine shouted to Naruto.

Naruto nodded, face the derection where the robot hand was, did as the girls said and opened his arms to catch Hinata.

After hearing the music the robot tossed Hinata unknowingly at Naruto and started rocking out, much to Naruto's confustion.

After Naruto caught Hinata He immediately started comforting(Hinata was scared to death after that whole ordeal).

Kanti finally arrived, but he wasn't alone as a hoard of Ozzy fans came stampeding to see Ozzys concert(even Kushina was there)and they unknowingly trampled over the robot hand completely destroying it in the process.

By the time all the fans got to concert Ryu had just got to the guitar solo, and while Ryu played the solo Sakura, Rikku, Yuna, and Paine all screamed in excitement and fainted, and during the solo Naruto took Hinata home after Hinata asked him to(Its not that she didn't like Ozzy Osbourne's music, its just that she was kidnapped by a robot hand, and all she wanted to do was go home.)

"Are you sure your alright Hina-chan?", Naruto asked gently.

"I'm sure Naru-kun, thanks for saving me.", Hinata said giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime Hinata, anytime.", Naruto said smiling.

Later on the way back home Hinata started getting sleepy, so Naruto wound up carrying her the rest of the way home, not that he minded though in fact he was happy to.

**Time skip; the next morning**

Naruto and Hinata awoke the next morning to find that their room was exactly the way it was before Ryu and his girls got to it, clean

Naruto and Hinata were very confused about their room being cleaned with out them wakeing up.

"Um Hina-chan…how did our room get clean?", Naruto asked Hinata.

"I don't Know Naru-kun, maybe it was all just a dream last night, I mean I sure hope it was just a dream last night.", Hinata said a little frightened.

Noticing this Naruto immediately held Hinata close in an attempt to calm her. Hinata started feeling better as soon as Naruto held her and rocked her gently back and forth, whispering comforting words in her ear. Then as Naruto and Hinata were about to kiss, they heard strange noises coming from down stairs.

"Whats going on down There?", Naruto asked no one in general, suddenly they heard a knock on their door.

"Who Is it?". Hinata asked.

"Its me Nee-chan May I come in?", Hanabi asked.

"One Minute please.", Hinata answered as she and Naruto got dressed, after they were done Hinata let Hanabi in the room.

"Hi guys.", said Hanabi giving both Naruto and Hinata a hug, then asked "Did you guys see the present the new housekeepers gave mama?".

Naruto and Hinata were confused for a second, but then they remembered the events last night, the events they thought was a dream.

"Um…what is it exactly imoto-chan?", Hinata asked nervously.

"Come on I'll show you guys.", Hanabi said leading them down stairs.

When they got down stairs they were greeted by their grandparents Tsunade and Jariya.

"Hey there love birds how are you two.", Tsunade asked smiling.

"We're doing fine baa-chan.", Naruto and Hinata in unisen giving Tsunade a hug(Hanabi joined in too) then Hinata asked "How was your vacation?"

"It was great Hinata-chan, so Hanabi-chan have you told them that we have a robot living with us yet?", Tsunade asked.

"No, But I was just about to show them.", Hanabi said leading Naruto and Hinata to the kitchen.

**In the kitchen**

When they got to the kitchen they came across a very disturbing and unusual sight. Kanti making some bread kushina had asked him to for the bakery, made a life size hologram of Dr. Weird and Steve from Aqua Teen Hunger Force(which I do not own, but I sure do love the show) and made them talk.

"Gentlemen bread has remained a constant threat upon humanity, I have abtained funds…to solve…this pastray…Nightmare, Behold.", Dr. Weird said then interrupted by his assitant Steve. "Uh Dr. Weird weren't the funds supposed to go to finding cures for dieseises and such?".

"Shut up, Behold the greenish blue robot baker!", Shouted Dr. Weird pointing at Kanti. Then shouting "Now Kanti bring out my large French perfume and spray it in the breads eyes, cause that's how it happened to me.

Kanti then made a holographic purfume bottle and sprayed the bread with it.

"Now you feel pretty, don't you you pastry bastard.", said, then turned to Hinata and said "Hey Missy, cheak this out, I have grafted a deer antler to my grion.".

Thankfully Hinata never looked, but she did faint after hearing what the hologram said, thankfully Naruto caught her.

As Naruto caught Hinata, Hanabi laughed and asked Kanti to show her Dr. Weird filling himself with BBQ sauce.(Naruto could not believe Hanabi actually liked that kind of stuff.) Then while Hanabi was watching the hologram, Ryu came from down stairs with a look of saticfaction and different color lipstick kiss marks all over his body, there was pink(Sakura), Blush pink(Yuna), Lavender(Rikku), and black(Paine)(thankfully Ryu wore his cloths so they only saw the kiss marks on his arms, face, and neck.)

"What the heck happened to you last night Ryu?", asked Naruto.

"Lets just say I didn't get any sleep last night.", Ryu answered, then said said "Oh by the way Kushina-sama was very excited that I knew Ozzy osbourne, in fact she was so happy she let me and the girls live here instead of staying here for a few weeks, Isn't that great now were room mates.".

Naruto was so shocked he almost fainted from what he had just heard.

"Aww Great There goes the neighborhood.", Naruto said lowering his head.

**Scene skip; in space**

Somewhere near earths atmosphere a small space pod, piloted by a mysterious women, heard her raidar go off like crazy.

"I've found you.", The women said with her voice laced with evil, then said. "Thought you could escape me huh, well you thought wrong Ryu.".

She then headed in the dierction where the raidar signal was coming from and also wondering what to do with Ryu when she got there.

End ch.2


	3. Chapter 3

NaruHina FOOLY COOLY

Author's note ( I don't own Naruto, FOOLY COOLY or any of their characters.)

Author's note 2 ( I also do not own the Kingdom Hearts version of Rikku, Yuna, and Paine, and I will also be calling them the gullwings so I don't type all their names so much.)

CHAPTER 3

Haruko's Arrival! Hinata's a Mother?

A lot had happened in the past two months, Kushina and Minato found out they where going to have a baby, and announced it to the family(Hanabi was really happy about the news),Jariya started working on his new novel, Tsunade worked at the bakery, and Naruto and Hinata became friends with Ryu the girls(As long as they don't snoop around his and Hinata's room again).

**Naruto and Hinata's house**

It was early in the morning, Ryu and Sakura were working, and the gullwings helped out by cleaning the windows,(Kushina found out about the three tiny girls during the concert she was at in ch.2, and thought they were so cute she didn't question where they came from, and let them live with her at her house (which they thanked her for.))and Naruto and Hinata were getting ready to go to school until they heard Ryu telling them to wait.

"What Is it Ryu-san? Hinata-chan and I were just about to leave for school.", said Naruto.

"Naruto I'm sorry to say this, but you know the robots that came out of your head?", Ryu asked.

Naruto nodded looking a little confused.

"Well…they won't be the last, by the look of things you have a few more robots on the way, and the next horn you'll get should be two hours after you get back from school.", Ryu Explained.

Naruto was shocked upon hearing this, but not as shocked as Hinata was(Not to mention worried).

Ryu after noticing Hinata's worried expression took her hands into his own and said, "Don't worry Hinata-chan I promise you Naruto will be just fine, in fact his life is in no danger at all, I'll explain everything when you two get back, until then take good care of him and keep an eye on him just in case.", Ryu said,

Then Ryu kissed Hinata's hand(that of course surprised Hinata, not to mention shocked Naruto) and said "You know Hinata-chan, Naruto-san is very lucky he has someone as beautiful as you by his side to love.".

Hinata blushed a crimson red smiled a bit and said "Thank you Ryu-Kun…I had no idea you could be such a gentleman.".

"I can be when I want to.", Ryu said, then looked into her eyes and asked. " By the way…Hinata-chan will you bear my child?".

"What the hell did you say Ryu.", Naruto shouted pulling out a baseball bat out of nowhere.

"Oh come on Naruto-san I was just joking, Hinata-chan is more like a little sister to me anyway, and its not like I'd betray my fiancés like that, besides I thought you humans joke around with each other on this planet.", Ryu said.

"We don't joke like that Ryu-baka.", Naruto said chasing Ryu around with the bat trying to hit him, but thankfully Hinata stopped him.

"Naruto-kun put that bat away, I knew Ryu-kun was joking.", Hinata shouted then calmed down a bit, hugged Naruto and said "Besides even if he wasn't joking I'd turn him down, you know I wouldn't leave you Naru-kun, I love you.".

Naruto calmed down after hearing what Hinata said, smiled and said "Thanks Hina-chan I love you too.".

While Naruto and Hinata were hugging, Ryu slipped quietly away from them, ran up the stairs and said " Have a nice day you two, sorry for the misunderstanding.".

Naruto and Hinata then went off to school holding each others hand as they walked. Then Hinata asked, "Naruto-kun do you know what today is?".

"Its our anniversary today isn't it Hina-hime?", Naruto answered.

Hinata nodded and said, "That's right Naru-kun,", then asked while blushing a bit, "Um is it ok if you…got me…Pregnant with our first child for our anniversary?".

Naruto was a little shocked, but he simply smiled, kissed her on her cheek, and said, "If that's what you want my hime, then that's what we'll do.".

Hinata smiled and thanked Naruto as she held him even closer as they went to school.

**Time and scene skip; Naruto and Hinata's school**

Naruto and Hinata were waiting for their teacher Kakashi Hatake(who was always late getting to class)and were getting bored.

"What do you think Kakashi-san's excuse will be this time Naru-kun?", Hinata asked.

"Probably the getting lost on the road of life excuse again.", Naruto said while pretending to be Kakashi (causing Hinata to laugh), then wondered "I wonder where the road of life leads for him?".

Finally Kakashi entered the class, his face in one of the make out books yet again(what a shocker).

"Sorry class I,", Kakashi tried to say but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Got lost on the road of life we know Kakashi sensei we've heard it all before.", said Naruto.

"Hmm… I Guess I do give that excuse a lot don't I? Oh well lets gets started with class then shall we.", Kakashi said as he picked up a piece of chalk and started writing today's assignment on the chalkboard(all the while reading his favorite book.).

While Kakashi was writing the assignment, a certain blonde girl was pestering Naruto by playing with the hair on the back his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you Ino-san knock it off? my answers always going to be no! besides you know I'm in love with Hinata-chan.", Naruto said to Ino.

"And I told you I won't stop until you go out with me Naru-kun.", Ino said trying to sound cute, then asked "By the way when are you going to break up with Hinata so you and I can hook up?".

"**Never baka, I would never betray Hinata-chan like that ever**.", Naruto shouted.

Hinata who heard enough of Ino pestering her Naru-kun decided to speak up.

"He told you no now Leave Naruto-kun alone Ino.", Hinata said.

"Excuse me but what's going on back there?", Kakashi asked.

"Ino is bothering me again.", Naruto answered then asked "Could you move her away from me so we can get started with class?".

Kakashi moved Ino away from Naruto and finally class got started.

**With Kushina and Minato**

Kushina and Minato where in the backyard garden watering flowers and vegetables(While Jariya wrote his new novel and Tsunade worked the bakery). They then started talking about names for the baby, but decided to wait and find out what gender the baby was before they think of names.

Then all of a sudden Kushina and Minato heard something like a motor cycle or a moped storm off like lightning, then they heard the sound of a bass guitar hitting something and saw a few people fly in the air all the while hearing what sounded like a girl shouting (get out of my way stupid humans).

Minato and Kushina had no idea what was going on but they had no time to think about it, cause from the sound of it the person riding the motor cycle was heading toward their house.

Minato was just about to call the police, but before he could dial a single number, the person driving the motor cycle crashed her bike(She crashed on a trash can and the bike completely missed the house) and flew through the front door all the way to the back door right into Minato, and before the girl knocked Minato down she kissed him on the lips in mid air(This caused Kushina to freak a bit).

Finally when they hit the ground the girl knocked herself unconscious. Minato was Confused about being kissed by some strange girl, but he knew he couldn't just leave her on the ground so he and Kushina brought her into the house to rest until she woke up.

After two hours The Girl woke up And apologized to Minato about hitting him on the head and kissing him. She then introduced herself as Haruko(yeah I decided to put the crazy pinkete in the story) and that she came to visit Ryu and her little sister Sakura.

Minato and Kushina forgave Haruko for what happened(as long as she was more careful) and let her stay until Ryu and Sakura got back from grocery shopping(the Gullwings Were With Ryu and Sakura just so you know).

**Time skip; after school**

Naruto and Hinata were heading home in a hurry, and for two good reasons, 1. Because it was raining, and 2. They had just saved two fox kits from drowning in the river after the rain started, and they wanted to get them home to dry them off as soon as possible so they wouldn't get sick.

When they got in the house Minato and Kushina were just about to say hi when they saw that Hinata carrying two little fox kits nuzzling and yipping happily at Hinata.

Then out of nowhere Haruko popped up smiled, and said "Awww…they think you're their mama.".

"Mom, Dad who is this, and is she a friend of the psychotic housekeepers?", Naruto asked.

"The names Haruko, I'm Sakura's big sister, I'm visiting her for a while.", Haruko answered for Minato and kushina.

After Minato explained Haruko's situation, Kushina asked Hinata about the two fox kits.

"Well… you see, I spotted these two on drifting log in the river, then as Naruto-kun and I were going to help them they fell off the log and nearly drowned, thankfully we saved them, then after we got out of the water we went to find their mama, we looked everywhere, but all we found was a fox hole collapsed by all the mud and debris, so we took these little ones home with us cause we couldn't exactly leave them at the destroyed fox hole.", Hinata explained.

"Oh my…these little kits are orphans'?". Kushina asked worriedly, and after gaining a nod from Hinata she said "Well then since they've already taken to you so well …they can stay here and live with us.".

Hinata smiled and said "Thanks mom, I promise I'll take good care of them.".

Then something shocking, but cute happened. The two kits started tugging on Hinata's shirt Which can only mean one thing.

"Awww I Think these two are hungry Hinata-chan.", said Ryu popping out off nowhere.

"Where were you and Sakura-san, Ryu-san?", Naruto asked.

"Kushina-chan had Sakura-chan and I get some groceries for dinner tonight.", Ryu said, Then he and Sakura noticed Haruko smiling and waving at them.

"Shit she found us Sakura-chan.", Ryu said looking a little annoyed.

"What the hells that supposed to mean Ryu, I just came by to visit you and my sister_ for now_.", Haruko said whispering the last part.

While Ryu argued with Haruko(and while the Gullwings were hugging and petting the kits), Sakura turned to Hinata and gave her a bottle of lactating pills and said "Hinata-chan before I yell at Haruko and Ryu-kun for acting like immature kids take these."

"What are these Sakura-san?", Hinata asked.

"They're lactating pills for helping with feeding the kits.", Sakura said then explained "Take one of these pills once a day, wait five minutes and you'll be able to lactate for twenty four hours, and I suggest you take one of them now cause the kits look like their getting hungry.".

Hinata looked confused for a second, Then finally she said "Thank you Sakura-chan.".

"Your welcome Hinata-chan.", Sakura said then turned her attention to Ryu and Haruko(who were still arguing) "As for you two **SHUT UP**.".

Hinata and Naruto quickly headed up stairs so Hinata could feed the kits.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Hinata had taken one of the lactating pills and was waiting five minutes

When Naruto's head started hurting.

"Naruto are you ok?", Hinata asked worriedly.

"I think I'm growing another horn Hinata,", Naruto said clutching his head as the horn started to form into three horns.

Finally after five minutes of pain, the horns stopped growing, which was a great relief for both Naruto and Hinata, and as Naruto put on a headband to keep the horns hidden, the kits started tugging even harder on Hinata stating that they were still hungry.

"Oh I'm sorry little ones, here let me just take my shirt off then I'll be able to feed you two.", Hinata said handing the kits to Naruto(After he put a headband on)while she took off her jacket and shirt.

Once Hinata was completely topless she took the kits from Naruto, held them to her breasts, and the kits immediately started suckling.(Naruto wasn't at all freaked out about Hinata being topless and feeding the kits, in fact he finds Hinata breast feeding the kits beautiful.)

Naruto put an arm around Hinata's shoulder and started petting the kits.

"This is nice Naru-kun.", Hinata sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder, then she giggled a bit when the kits tails brushed against her stomach.

"Hey you two that tickles.", Hinata giggled as the kits kept tickling Their new mother.

"I'm glad they took to you so well Hina-chan.", Naruto said giving her a kiss on the cheek, then said "Ya know, I think that maybe these kits were a gift from Kami-sama herself for our anniversary.".

"I was thinking the same thing Naruto-kun.", Hinata said.

After fifteen minutes, the kits finished eating and started snuggling against Hinata's warmth.

Then just as Naruto and Hinata were getting comfortable, Haruko came in the room and said "Hey can I come in, already in so say yes.".

"Fine come in but next time knock first.", Hinata said.

"So what is it you want Haruko-san?", Naruto asked.

"I'm here to tell you about the real reason I'm here.", Haruko said.

"What do you mean Haruko-san? I thought you were visiting Your Sister Sakura-Chan?", Hinata asked.

"That's one of the reasons, but the real reason I'm here is because I'm here to train Naruto for an up coming battle.", Haruko said.

"What!", Naruto almost shouted.

"A Battle Between Medical Mechanica and humans.", Haruko said.

"Why would Medical Mechanica attack us?", Hinata asked, all the while trying to calm the kits.

"Because their after Atomsk who is believed to be hiding somewhere on earth.", Haruko answered.

"Who is this Atomsk, and what's so special about him anyway?", Naruto asked.

"He's known through out the galaxy as The pirate king, cause when he finds a strong energy source he'll take it for himself, and with all the power he's collected from the past thousand years could possibly make him the strongest being in the whole universe, that's why Medical Mechanica what's him so bad.", Haruko said, then continued "But thankfully for you Atomsk hasn't shown up for two years, and nor has he stolen any strong power sources.".

"Ok I get why you're here to train me and I understand this Atomsk guy is bad news and all, but what does all this have to do with me?", Naruto asked.

"Because… your head's the only one that works, you see the portal the robots come out of has to be someones head for some odd reason, but not just anyone's head will work, it has to have strong chakra singnals that all living things possess, your chakra singnals just happen to be strong enough for the robots to use as a portal.", Haruko exclaimed.

Just then Naruto's head started hurting a lot and a new robot started coming out.

"Well speack of the devil.", Haruko said sounding a bit sounding excited.

"Naruto-kun!", Hinata shouted

"Hinata-chan stay back…run… get out of here, I don't want this robot to hurt you or the kits.", Naruto shouted, but his warning was for nothing.

When the robot's hand came out it grabed Hinata and escaped through the window(the kits escaped before the robot grabbed them).

As Naruto heard Hinata's screams, Ryu, Sakura, Kanti, and the gullwings all came in, grabbed Naruto, and chased after the robot.

**Scene skip, open field near the bridge**

As soon as the robot landed Hinata tried to escape it's grip, but when she tried the robot was about to slam her into the ground, but thankfully Kanti came just in time and stopped the robot from hurting his friend.

"Way to go Kanti.", Naruto shouted.

"Naruto-kun please help me.", Hinata pleaded.

"Hang on I'm coming Hinata-chan.", Naruto said as he ran over to save his love.

"Wait Naruto-san you don't even have a weapon to fight that thing with.", Sakura shouted as she tried to help Naruto, but was stopped by Ryu.

"No Sakura-chan this is his fight let him handle it.", Ryu said.

"But what if he gets hurt Ryu-kun?", Sakura asked.

"Trust me I he'll be fine.", Ryu said.

"Are you sure Ryu-kun?", Yuna asked.

"Yeah I mean he could break a bone.", Rikku said.

"Or worse.", Paine said.

"He'll be fine, besides Kanti is with him.", Ryu said

As Naruto headed for the giant robot he tried to find a way to free Hinata from it's grip, but as the robot fought Kanti, it noticed Naruto heading straight for him and was about to smack him away with its giant fist(the same fist Hinata was being held by), but thankfully Kanti blocked the attack by getting in front of Naruto.

"Kanti are you ok?", Naruto asked gaining a nod from the robot.

Then Kanti suddenly turned from blueish green to a bright red and grabbed Naruto.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?", Naruto shouted.

Kanti didn't answer, and as Naruto struggled to get free, Kanti's chest opened up and a gaint mouth came out and ate him, after Naruto was eaten Kanti started to transform into armor and to everyones surprised(including the evil robot that still had Hinata)to see that Naruto was the one wearing the armor(the armor was biometal HX from the Nintendo DS game Megaman ZX(I do not own Megaman ZX or any of the armors in the game, but I do have the game and its cool)).

Naruto looked upon the armor for a quick second then he heard a voice in his head say "_Naruto its me Kanti, I am the armor you now wear, in this form you have the ability to fly and control electricity, to use these powers all you have to do is simply wish it and it will happen now hurry Hinata-chan needs you_.".

Naruto nodded, and jumped in the air, pulled out two beam sabors and flew straight for the robot who still had his beloved.

As he got closer to the robot he readied his weapons, but he suddenly triped on something in mid air and that something was a…..flying turtle(the flying turtle was tama-chan from Love Hina, which I do not own)?

Naruto started spinning in midair and while he was spinning, his beam sabors cut off the robots arm and the robot itself in half before he hit the ground and knocked himself out.

Hinata was able to escape the robots hand and when she did she noticed the robot started sparking and she knew right away that the robot was going to blowup, so she grabed Naruto and got him away from the robot as quick as she could(With the help of Ryu, Sakura, And their friends).

**Time and scene skip, back at Naruto and Hinata's house.**

Naruto and Hinata had finally gotten home and where heading to their room(Naruto had woken up halfway back home) until Ryu and his friends stopped them.

"Are you guys sure your alright?", Ryu asked.

"Cause if your injured in any way The Gullwings and I can help you.", Sakura stated.

"Well my head hurts from being knocked out, but I'll be fine. What about you Hina-chan?". Naruto asked.

"I'm ok Naru-kun I'm just glad your alright.", Hinata answered, then hugged him.

"Well alright if your sure Hinata-chan.", Naruto said then said "Wait Hinata-chan this is the second time you got kidnapped by a robot, aren't you scared that this might happen again?".

"No, because as long as I have you I know I'll always be safe.", Hinata said smiling and holding him closer, then she kissed him on the cheek and said " By the way thanks again for saving me from that robot.".

Naruto smiled warmly and said "And thanks for saving me from that explosion.".

"Well if you guys are sure you don't need any medical assistance then I'm off to bed, good night guys.", Ryu Yawned.

"Yeah I'm tired too, come on gullwings lets get to sleep.", Sakura yawned as she carried the already asleep gullwings in her arms to their room.

**Scene skip, Naruto and Hinata's room**

When Naruto and Hinata entered their room they saw something cute, funny, and strange, Haruko was being playfully attacked by the kits, one of them was nipping at her ear and the other was jumping on her back.

"Ha ha ha…stop it you two that tickles.", Haruko laughed.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the scene she was watching, Naruto chuckled at how silly the kits were being.

"All right you two time to settle down.", Hinata said picking up the kits and snuggling with them.

"So you were here all along with the kits Haruko-san?", Naruto asked.

"Yeah I was Naruto-san, I was going to go help you but the kits started crying and your mom and dad were worried that something bad might happen to you, so I stayed here and calmed everyone down and believe me Naruto your mother takes a lot and I mean **a lot **of effort to calm down.", Haruko said while cleaning her with her finger.

"Yeah I know that, she never was easy to calm down.", Naruto said.

"Well since your back and you and Hinata-chan seem to be ok I'll be going to bed now later.", Haruko said as she left.

"Hey Naruto-kun I just realized something, we never gave these two names yet.", Hinata said.

"Well then lets give them names, but first lets find out what their genders are.", Naruto said.

Hinata quikly cheeked one of them, she then smiled and said proudly "This ones a girl Naru-kun. Is the other one a boy or a girl?".

Naruto quickly cheaked and said "it's a boy Hina-chan.".

"May I name the girl Naru-kun please?", Hinata said giving Naruto a cute look.

Naruto smiled and said "Ok Hinata you can name her, But I get to name the boy kit.".

Hinata smiled and said "Thanks Naru-kun, now what am I going to name her hmm… how about…Suki?".

The girl kit yipped happily at the name and started nuzzling Hinata like crazy.

"Alright Suki-Chan it is.", Hinata said cuddling with Suki.

"Well I think I'll call you Kazu.", Naruto said to the kit who seemed happy with his new name.

After the kits were named they all yawned and curled up in their parents arms.

"Awww how cute, lets get you two to bed, then in the morning mommy will feed you, wash you, then Daddy and I will play with you.", Hinata said to Suki and Kazu.

"_She already considers them our children, hmm I can already tell that Hinata-chan is going to be a good mother for the kits and any other child we have._", Naruto thought as he began to fall asleep, holding Hinata and the kits close as they to fell asleep.

**Time skip, dawn**

Hinata woke up to the sound of babies babbling and playing together.

"(Yawn) Whats going on, why do I hear babies?", Hinata asked, then looked down to where the sound was coming from and to her surprise she saw two babies, one a boy in blue pjs and a blue night cap and the other a girl in lavender pjs and a lavender night cap.

The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes(like Naruto), and the girl had Indigo hair and lavender eyes(like Hinata).

Hinata was confused, she had no idea where they came from, and on top of that where were Suki and Kazu?

"Hey there, where did you two come from?", Hinata asked in a motherly tone, picking them up to hold them.

Hinata then woke up Naruto to show him the babies.

"Huh where did these two come from Hina-chan and who are they?", Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but they seem very fond of me.", Hinata said while playing with the babies.

Then out of nowhere Haruko appeared and said "Isn't it obvious you two? Their your babies Suki and Kazu.".

"Haruko where did you come from and on top of that what do you mean these two are Suki and Kazu?", Naruto almost shouted.

"Well last night I was going to the bath room, then as I passed your room I over heard the kits wishing they could be more like their new parents, so I turned them into hanyous since for some reason I can't turn any living thing into a full human.", Haruko answered.

"Hanyou, what's a Hanyou?", Hinata asked as she was taking the night caps off Suki and Kazu, and to her surprise she saw that both of them had fox ears instead of regular ears.

"Does that answer your question guys?", Haruko asked then said "By the way they have tails two so later on you might wanna let their tails out.".

Hinata and Naruto where silent for a bit, Hinata stared at Suki and Kazu as they snuggled against her warmth, then finally she said(while crying tears of joy) "I don't know how you did this Haruko, but thank you so much, now I really am a mother, and Naruto-kuns a real father too.".

After a few more minutes of Hinata and Naruto cuddling with the babies, they got dressed and brought Suki and Kazu down stairs to meet their new family.

When they got down stairs and showed Suki and Kazu's new forms and after a quick explanation Kushina and Tsunade squealed in excitement at how cute the babies were.

"Awww their so cute, and their little ears make them look cuter.", Kushina said tickling the babies a bit.

"They sure are, in fact it makes me wish I was ten years younger so I could have more babies.", Tsunade said then turned to Jariya and asked "How come we didn't have any more kids Jariya-kun? I mean I'm happy we had Minato-kun and all, but why didn't we have any more babies?".

Jariya was surprised that Tsunade didn't call him a Ero-baka, pervy sage, or any names she usually calls him, but shrugged it off in his head and said "Well to be honest with you I actually wanted more kids, I guess it would be dumb of me to say that we never had time to have another child, I really wish we did have another kid, so that way Minato-kun wouldn't be an only child.".

Then Haruko poped up and said "Well if you want I can make you guys younger so you two can have another kid.".

Tsunade was surprised to hear this, she knew that Haruko was able to turn The kits into hanyous, but could she really make people younger?

"You can do that, but how?", Jariya asked.

"Like this.", Haruko said then snapped her fingers.

Just like that Tsunade and Jariya were younger by not ten years as Tsunade mentioned but twenty years making them at least Thirty two.

The now younger couple looked at their new younger bodies and were so stuned that they were speechless, then finally Tsunade spoke up.

"I don't know how you did this but Thanks Haruko-san.", Tsunade said.

"Ahh don't mention it, by the way I can only do that once per person so if you and your hubby are going to have more kids I suggest you two get started instead of waiting.", Haruko said while tuneing her bass guitar which came out of nowhere.

"You don't have to tell us twice, but we'll wait till after the kids go to school.", Jariya said.

"Aww man we have school today?", Hinata asked a bit disappointed.

"I'm afraid so sweetie, but don't worry I'll take care of the babies for you until you and Naruto-kun get back.", Kushina offered.

"Well…alright.", Hinata said handing Suki and Kazu to her, then said to the babies "Don't worry you two mommy and daddy will be back soon.".

After getting everything they needed for school they gave Suki and Kazu a kiss on the forehead and headed off for school.

**Scene skip, a few blocks from the house**

Naruto and Hinata were enjoying the warm weather and almost at school when they heard Ryu and Sakura shouting at them to stop.

"Oh kami what do they want.", Naruto sighed.

"I'm not sure, but I think somethings up.", Hinata said.

Finally Ryu and Sakura cought up with them.

"You two can't go to school by yourselves it's dangerous.", Sakura said.

"Here take this with.", Ryu quickly said giving Naruto a fake roasted turkey, then he and Sakura ran off.

Naruto eyed the fake turkey for a second, then before he could ask Hinata why they gave him a fake turkey, the turkey started moving.

Naruto dropped the turkey and steped back to keep from getting in whatever was in the turkeys way.

Then finally a small robot poped out of the turkey and shouted happily " SURPRISE I was in the turkey all along."(to those who know that qoute the robot said you probably know who the robot is, but if you don't the robot was GIRR from Invader Zim which I own neither of).

Naruto and Hinata were a bit disturbed when they saw a small robot pop out of the turkey, but they shrugged it off, then Hinata asked "Um… who are you and are you with the evil robots?".

"I'm GIRR and nooo I'm not with the evil robots I'm with Ryu and his friends.", GIRR said, then started staring at Hinata's figure.

"Umm… what are you looking at.", Hinata said a bit frightend.

"Your very Pretty miss uhh.", GIRR Paused.

"Hinata, my names Hinata.", Hinata said smiling and blushing a bit.

"LOOK WHAT I CAN DOO.", GIRR said then jumped back in the turkey and disappeared.

Naruto and Hinata wondered where GIRR went, then they found out where he was, Inside Hinata's Jacket tickleing her.

"HA HA HA HEY GET OUT OF THERE THAT TICKLES.", Hinata laughed.

"Come on GIRR get out of Hinata-chan's jacket.", Naruto said.

"Oky doky.", GIRR said.

GIRR then ripped through the front of Hinata's jacket and hissed at Naruto(He was acting like an alien from the movies Alien, Alien vs. Predator, ect.)

Hinata fainted after seeing what GIRR had done, but thankfully Naruto caught her before she hit the ground.

"Ok gotta go now seeya bye.", GIRR said as he disappeared in the turkey once again and this time for good.

"I have got to remember to pound Ryu after school is over.", Naruto muttered as he carried Hinata to school hopeing nothing else would happen.

When Naruto got to school Hinata finally woke up, and after she saw the hole in her jacket Naruto offered his Jacket to her, she greatfully took the jacket and they both went off to class.

End chapter. 3


End file.
